Aprenticeship
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: Slade just can't win in Jump, so he decides to come to Gotham to do some research.  Can he find a way to get a new aprentice?
1. Chapter 1

Barbra sat at her desk, going back over her last problem. _That couldn't be right, if f of g of inverse g… stupid negative signs, that's not right. _She corrected her work and sighed, putting down the pencil and walking over and opening her window.

"What do you want?" she demanded. The shadowy figure swooped into her room. "I have homework, couldn't you call?"

"This is faster," Batman replied. Barbra waited for him to continue. "Someone new is in Gotham." She rolled her eyes. _And he had to come over here?_

"I'll be careful," she said.

"I thought you might want to know because they were watching us yesterday."

"I said I'll be careful Bruce," she sighed. "I've got to do my homework now."

"I think maybe you should stay off the roofs for a few nights," Batman continued.

"I can handle myself just fine," she snapped before catching herself. "But I probably won't, I've got a big test coming up." She'd been around him long enough to see relief on his face. He nodded and disappeared again. She sat back down at her desk, staring at her computer screen. She opened up a word processor and began to type:

_You really screwed things up, you know that? I get that you wanted some space, but…_

_What's your problem anyway? You just ditched us… You'd really rather live with a bunch of strangers? We're your __**family**__. You can't just…_

_Don't you understand how much we need you? Bruce is getting way more paranoid… He's always worried about me, and I'm starting to resent it, and… It all your stupid fault. I can't believe you left, we weren't good enough for you of something? I…_

_ He's so worried because you left; he was shut off enough already. He's terrified to lose someone. He's only got me and Alfred; he's shutting himself off from the rest of society. He's barely talking and… Did you ever think of what you were doing to us? I bet you don't even care, do you?_

_ You know what; I don't even know why I'm bothering. It's not like you care anyway-_

Barbra paused, looking at her rambling thought process. She sighed.

_You know what really sucks? I miss you Grayson. I really, really do. And you don't even care, right? I bet you've forgotten all about me already. Hope you're happy. And don't bother coming back around here, I'd beat you up. And don't even try to kid yourself, we both know I could. I just wanted you to know what you did. Have a nice life._

She surveyed her words. They were pretty harsh, but he deserved it. Honestly, what he really deserved was a good right hook. Barbra sighed and closed the document before picking her math homework back up.

Barbra shoved open her front door, stashing her key back in the front pocket of her messenger bag.

"Dad!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her. Receiving no response, she dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen. "Dad? You were supposed to pick me up today!" She glanced around the kitchen again, noticing a note on the refrigerator.

_Barb-_

_ Needed to go to office, be back late, leftovers in fridge._

_ -Dad_

_ Ps. __**Please**__ make sure all the windows and doors are locked._

Barbra sighed. _Of course. Work._ Normally, this is when Batgirl would go investigate. Unfortunately, she'd promised Bruce she'd stay at home for a while. _So what was she supposed to do now?_ She looked around the kitchen, finally settling her sights on the refrigerator. Well, it was Friday afternoon, and the only way she was going to keep herself from thinking was to think about something else. So she opened up the fridge and pulled out some eggs and milk. Then she walked over to the counter and pulled out the popover recipe, pulled out a bowl and started blending ingredients.

Barbra opened up the door to reveal the smiling face of Lieutenant Charles Miller.

"Hello Lieutenant," she sighed, stepping aside to allow him into the house.

"Hi Barbra," he replied. "How's school been going?" Barbra laughed as she closed the door.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, trying to keep her demeanor only partially interested.

"We've just got one of the psychos on the loose," Miller replied, smiling in his strained manner that told Barbra everything she needed to know. Of course, she didn't let it on, instead she fined alarm.

"Which one?"

"Don't worry about it," Miller replied. "You'll be fine; your dad just wanted me to watch you."

"I know," she replied. It's not like this really freaked her out, it used to happen all the time; but usually Batman kept things from getting this far. "I'll just head up to my room. Help yourself to the leftover popovers."

"Thanks Barbra," Miller replied. She flashed him a quick smile and darted up the stairs. They'd been through this enough times to have a system worked out, which was great because he wouldn't be the least bit suspicious if she "stayed upstairs" all night. She walked into her room, closed the door, sat down at her desk and turned on the computer. _News… news… Ahha!_

_ Batman inured? _She clicked on the link and waited for it to load, tapping her foot impatiently. _Batman injured. Reported not fatal, taken to local hospital with police protection. Joker apprehended, accomplice still on the loose…_ She closed the window and shut down the computer, running over to her closet and pulled out her black and yellow costume. Sure, she'd promised to stay off the streets, but only under normal circumstances. No way was she going to sit by right now. She stuffed her pillows under her bed, and once she felt the lump could satisfactorily pass for her, she turned off the lights and climbed out of the window, shutting it carefully behind her. Then she disappeared into the night.

Barbra zoomed into the Batcave, parking her motorcycle with a screech and jumping off the second it stopped. She ran into the main room of the cave, where she was met by a graying butler.

"Miss Barbra," he said. "I thought you might come soon." She smiled. _Only Alfred can make seeing you run into the Batcave feel like showing up for tea._

"Hi Alfred," she replied, walking over and sitting at the computer.

"I'm assuming you would like a summary of today's events?" Barbra nodded as she began to type. "Master Bruce was addressing a problem with the Joker, but was apparently jumped by Jokers new accomplice. Between the two, it appears Master Bruce has been injured rather badly. Regardless, we have a villain on the loose. Master Bruce said that I should tell you to open the most recent document."

"Thank you Alfred," she said, noting with irritation that she had to recover the most recent document from the hard drive as it had been deleted.

"I trust you have things under control?" Alfred asked. Barbra smiled. "I would appreciate it if you could help Master Bruce get home once you're done."

"Of course I will," she replied, finally finishing bringing back the document. She heard Alfred leave the room as she read the list of possible secondary hide-outs, which was of course exactly what she'd come to the Batcave to get. _How does he __**do**__ that?_ However, she simply printed the list, deleted the document once more, and hurried back to the motorcycle bay.

She pulled up outside the third warehouse on Bruce's list. She knew she should have checked the other two first, but they seemed almost too predictable. Sure enough, she heard movement inside the large building. She climbed up onto the roof and peaked through the skylight.

A black and orange figure stood in the middle of the dark warehouse, barely illuminated in the light of the nearby streetlight pouring in through from above her. She leant closer to the warehouse, ensuring she didn't cast a shadow, while she watched him pace around the floor, talking angrily. She rolled until she was lying next to an open window.

"Now really Commissioner, I don't see what the problem is here," he purred. "I'm simply asking to talk to Batman for a while." He stood still for a while, then threw up a hand in exasperation. "Really now, I don't see why you insist on protecting him from me." Another pause. "Isn't he technically a criminal anyway?" Barbra smiled as she heard her father's angry mutter from the phone. "And what proof do you have that I intend him any harm?" She'd heard enough. She opened up the window the rest of the way and swooped down into the warehouse, landing softly in the shadows.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something about how you and Joker put him in the hospital," she quipped. The orange and black guy turned to her, his eye narrowing.

"I'm sorry Commissioner, but it appears that we have an interruption," the guy announced, walking back over to a small table. "We can continue this conversation later." With that, he pressed a button on the small triangular device on the table.

"No need to hang up on my account," Barbra said.

"A female bat?" the man asked. "Well this **is **interesting."

"So who are you supposed to be, Halloween-Man?" The man chuckled.

"Well aren't we spirited," he remarked. "Awfully familiar."

"You here to talk?"

"You want me to attack you already?" Halloween-Man asked. "But we were just getting to know each other."

"I'm just curious," Barbra replied. "You have just shown up in my city."

"My city." The man seemed amused. "Well now, isn't this the **Batman**'s city? Aren't you just another of his sidekicks?"

"If you're going to be all cryptic, you should at least tell me your name," she retorted.

"Hm. Not very prevocable. I guess Batman picked a good replacement," Halloween-man stepped closer, but she didn't retreat.

"Why don't you just get out of here, and we can have this discussion over a phone?"

"Everything's better in person," he purred again. Barbra rolled her eyes. He threw a punch right at her head, but she ducked out of the way and rolled into a handspring, landing on the table.

"I don't know where you came from, but you'll have to do better than that," she replied, grinning at Halloween-man, who was still standing on the opposite side of the room. He lowered his arm and gazed at her. "You want some advice? Leave Gotham before you find some enemies."

"Nice trick, but I'm not quite done yet," Halloween-man replied, slinging another punch at her and knocking the table over. Barbra leapt from the table, pushing off of his shoulders and landing behind him. She whirled around, knocking his feet out from under him. He fell, grabbing her leg as he fell and twisting it, sending her spinning across the room. She pushed herself back up to her feet, facing him once more. He lunged, and she ducked and rolled into his legs, causing him to fall on top of her. Then she threw him off her. He skidded into the wall as she jumped to her feet.

"Very good," he commented. "Clearly you've been taught well."

"Clearly you didn't know what you were getting into," she snapped back. He lunged, dodging her counter attack and grabbing her arm and throwing her into the wall.

"Oh I think I did," he replied. "You still have quite a bit of learning to do." Barbra didn't reply, remaining motionless on the ground. "Well this has been fun, and very educational, but I'm still trying to talk to Batman." He started to walk away, but then she heard him come back over. "I wonder…" She grinned internally. _That's it; maybe he wants to protect the sidekick._

As soon as he started to reach down, she pulled out her Bat-cuffs, whipped them around, locked them onto his extended wrist, yanked him down and looped the cuffs around a pipe in the wall and locked them around his other wrist. She pulled off his utility belt and rolled to her feet. She turned around to face a very surprised Halloween-man. Well, he doesn't exactly look surprised, but she spent enough time with Bruce to tell.

"Do I look so green now?" she asked, walking over to the wrecked table and finding the phone from earlier. "Commissioner, I think you should get over here."


	2. Penguin and the Boy Blunder

Barbra held out her hand expectantly. Sure enough, Bruce frowned. Well, his mouth formed a slightly thinner line, but for Batman, that was a scowl.

"You can't really expect to be driving," she snapped. He sighed and looked down at his arm, which was in a cast and sling. Reluctantly, he handed over the keys and walked around the Batmobile to climb into the passenger seat. When they were safely underway, he turned to her, frowning.

"I thought you said you'd stay off the roofs for a few days," he stated.

"I said I might," she replied calmly. "And then I decided that you could use some help." Bruce turned away, which she knew was the closest he'd come to admitting she was right.

"So you confronted the new villain?"

"He's fairly impressive," Barbra reported, "Though hardly as dangerous as the Joker. I'd put him above Penguin or Poison Ivy." Bruce nodded, consenting to her ranking of the new villain.

"Though I'd say same level as them once we figure out what he wants," he retorted. Barbra rolled her eyes. _Like she didn't already know that._

"We could always interrogate him, assuming he isn't out of prison by tomorrow," she suggested, parking the Batmobile its spot in the Batcave and climbing out.

"I agree." Barbra hopped onto her motorcycle, putting her helmet back on.

"I'll come over tomorrow then, so we can interrogate Halloween-man," she said before zooming out of the cave. She smiled at Bruce's reaction to her nickname for the new villain. Seeing him amused was much less frequent these days, and it was nice when it came.

Slade sat in his jail cell, rather angry. What had he been thinking? Had he really let that girl outwit him? _Idiot!_ Sure he'd discovered some things. The Batman was quite intimidating, and, as much as he hated to admit it, very impressive. It was good to know what he was competing with. But what really interested him was the girl. He assumed she was Robin's replacement. And she was good. **Very** good. She also was much more levelheaded than Robin. Perhaps he could use her to irritate Robin sometime. Once he got out of jail of course. Another prisoner came over.

"The Bat-chick dumped you in here?" the guy asked in a funny accent. Slade skeptically regarded the stout man and his tuxedo before nodding. "She's no fun."

"You are?" Slade asked.

"The Penguin," the man replied. Now that he said it, Slade guessed that the man did resemble a penguin. "And don't let the girl get to you. It's the Bat you've really got to watch."

"I've yet to really make Batman's acquaintance," Slade drawled. "But she seems to be enough to deal with." Penguin nodded.

"It was worse a couple years ago," Penguin said. "Now at least you can keep some of your dignity when you're beaten half the time."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You been living under a rock?" Penguin asked.

"This is my first time in Gotham." Penguin laughed.

"Well, it was much worse when you got taken out by a couple mocking kids," Penguin replied. "Now that bird-brain's gone, the girl's more serious."

"Bird Brain?"

"You've never heard of the Boy Blunder?"

"Do you mean Robin?"

"You know of any other Bird related teenagers?" Penguin replied.

"Oh, I'm very familiar with Robin," Slade replied. "He's the reason I'm here. So this girl worked with Robin?" Penguin rubbed his jaw, as though remembering an old injury.

"Very effectively. So how do you know the Boy Blunder?"

"He has…resettled elsewhere. I thought I should uncover the past he tries so hard to hide." Penguin smiled.

"Can I be of assistance? Anything that messes with that kid, I'm in."

To Barbra's annoyance, she had been dragged into the office by her father the next day. She was ambling through the second floor hallway when she was nearly run over by a female officer. Barbra couldn't quite place the name, but she'd met the woman before.

"What's going on?" Barbra asked.

"Just need to talk with the Commissioner," the woman replied, hurrying past Barbra, who rolled her eyes and followed the woman, leaning against her father's office door once the woman went in.

"The man from yesterday has broken out of prison," the officer announced. Her dad groaned in frustration. "And he was sharing a cell with the Penguin."

"Why on earth was he sharing a cell with the Penguin?"

"I don't know sir, but we can't find him. We believe they escaped together." Barbra took this as a good time to knock on the door. Her dad opened it, and she smiled at him.

"Dad, can I please go home now? I was going to hang out with friends this afternoon," she asked. Her dad sighed, looking into the room behind him.

"Alright Barbra, just stay with your friends, alright? It looks like it might be another long night."

"Thanks Dad!" Barbra grinned and hugged him before rushing out of the office. She wasn't really lying. Bruce **could** be called her friend.

"Bruce, what does this earpiece really accomplish?" Barbra protested as she observed the Gotham skyline from a rooftop.

_I don't want you to be completely on your own. We don't know what this guy wants, and the Penguin can be pretty dangerous._ Bruce's voice hissed in her ear.

"Alright," she grumbled. Overprotective Bruce could get pretty annoying. "I'm heading to Penguin's favorite hideout now." She pulled out her grappling hook and swung through the sky, finally landing on the roof of an old frozen storage place. Sure enough, the power was on, which always meant the chubby man had set up shop. She glanced through a window, noting Penguin, Halloween-man, and a couple dozen Halloween-man duplicates.

"Looks like Halloween-man has goons that look like him," she informed Bruce in a whisper. "I count twenty or so."

_I've only got two lifeforms on my heat scanner._

"Robots," Barbra noted with a smile. "This shouldn't be too hard." She pulled out a Batarang and leapt down into the shadows behind a block of ice, landing softly and silently.

"I get the plan, I just don't see why you would want him in the first place," Penguin said.

"Just think," Slade started to say. Then one of the robots started beeping. Barbra frowned. _Stupid sensors._ However, she stood and threw her Batarang, slicing the beeping robot's head off. While her Batarang flew, she did a handspring off the block of ice, planting explosives on the other two robot's who charged her. She landed neatly on her feet and caught her Batarang as they exploded.

"Hello gentlemen," she said. "And I use that word very loosely."

"Batman doesn't feel threatened enough to come himself?" Halloween-man asked.

"Don't see why he would," Barbra replied, throwing her Batarang to slash the two robots attempting to sneak up behind her.

"Don't let yourself get cocky now," Penguin chuckled. A couple witty retorts popped into her head, but instead she just took out the two more robots by hand and threw another small explosive into the middle of the rest of them, leaving her standing alone with the two villains. Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

"Um, I'm not so sure about this plan right…" Barbra threw a ball at Penguin, which sprung into ropes that wound their way around the chubby man as he attempted to doge out of the way, effectively cutting him off.

"You really are much better than you get credit for," Slade remarked.

"Why thank you," Barbra replied sarcastically.

_Careful._ Bruce warned.

"Why do you stay here as a sidekick if you could get so much more credit elsewhere?" Barbra shrugged.

"The people here are just so much fun," she replied. "I mean, where else would I find myself fighting Halloween-man?" Slade was clearly affronted by the name. "Did I forget to warn you that if you won't tell me your name, I'd make one up?"

"Why don't you just call me Slade?" Barbra cocked her head, as though considering it.

"Nah, Halloween-man has a much better ring to it." She grinned as she rolled out of the way of Slade's foot.


	3. Jump

Dick sat at his desk, searching through piles of paper. There had to be something, **anything** here. Slade couldn't just disappear. That jerk was going to jail after what he'd done to him and his friends. No one messed with his friends and got away with it.

His communicator started beeping. He sighed and picked it up, not bothering to open it and just pushing the button on the side to activate the audio.

"Cyborg, I told you, I'm not going out for pizza tonight and calling me on…"

"Hello Robin."

"Slade," Dick stiffened.

"Did you miss me?" Dick raced out of his room, immediately starting a trace on the signal.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come talk to you in person." The trace locked in the pier district.

"I'm sure you already know where I am," Slade replied. "See you soon." Dick hung up the communicator and ran to his motorcycle.

Dick swooped down through the broken window, landing in the middle of the warehouse and looking around carefully.

"Alright, I'm here, what do you want?" he demanded.

"Nothing new," Slade drawled from behind him, making him whirl around. "All I want is you to let me help you become better."

"And I'm bringing you in," Dick retorted. Slade chuckled.

"Oh, I think not," Slade replied, tossing a small bag down to Dick. He caught it deftly, continuing to glare at Slade.

"What's this?" he demanded.

"I'd suggest opening the bag," Slade replied. Dick pulled open the bag, and dumped the contents onto his green gloved hand. It was a lock of red hair.

_Starfire! How had Slade gotten her? He'd seen her only an hour ago, wasn't she still with the other Titans?_

"What have you done to her?" he demanded. Slade was clearly grinning.

"What do you think?"

"Haven't you messed with my friends enough?"

"You're the one letting me," Slade replied. Dick gritted his teeth.

"Tell me where she is now," he snarled.

"So you do care," Slade announced. Dick watched Slade for a second, and grinned up at him.

"You're bluffing," he replied. Slade couldn't have Starfire, or he'd have the other Titans, and would be telling him about it. And if he did just have Starfire, he'd have gotten something from the other Titans by now.

"Am I?" he sneered. Robin glanced back down at the hair. If he **did** have Starfire…No, he couldn't. And the hair wasn't really the right color. "My, everyone speaks so highly of you, Boy Blunder." Dick froze. That nickname still freaked him out a little. And how had Slade know it? Then it hit him. He glanced down at the hair again.

"Now I get it," Slade drawled. "You thought I was talking about that little team mate of yours. How sad, you don't even remember—" Dick clenched his fist around the lock.

"**Where is she**," he demanded, glaring up at Slade.

"Do we have an understanding now?" Slade asked, jumping down from the catwalk and landing nimbly on his feet.

"I will never work for you," he snapped.

"I'm sure you can reconsider," Slade replied. "I don't see what makes me so terrible, now that I've met some of your old friends."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You couldn't put it together yourself?" Slade drawled. "I've made some interesting aquantences this past week. Though I must say the Jokers a little crazy, even for me."

"Will you just shut up?" snapped Dick.

"You know what I really don't get?" asked Slade. "I'd think you were in the market for a new father."

"I told you," he seathed. "I already have a father."

"Well, it seems like he does just fine without you," Slade said.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want to help you Robin. You wouldn't want to let your friend down?"

"Leave her out of this."

"I'll leave her out of this as soon as you become my apprentice," Slade drawled. "We could accomplish so much together." Dick leapt at him, but Slade dodged out of the way, turning and smiling back at him.

"Just leave her alone!" he snapped.

"Watch the temper," Slade cautioned. Dick threw a punch at him, which Slade easily caught, but Dick kicked him in the side, making him let his arm go. He pressed his advantage, aiming another kick at Slade's side. Slade snatched his boot, spun and released, tossing Dick into a pile of crates. Dick heaved himself to his feet just in time to sumersault out of the way of Slade's blow.

Once more on his feet, Dick lunged at Slade again, sidestepping an initial punch and throwing his elbow into Slade's ribs. Slade winced, but recovered quickly, tripping him and knocking him to the ground. Dick tried to roll out of the way, but Slade kicked him in the side, making him wince in pain. He tried to get to his feet, but Slade kicked him again, sending him sprawling into another stack of crates. Now scraped and bleeding, his uniform torn, Dick staggered up, only to have Slade grab him by the collar, lifting him off his feet.

"A valiant attempt Robin," Slade said. "But you should really stop now, I don't want to have to hurt you, or you're friend."

"Just let her go," Dick conceaded, letting his head droop.

"You should have given in when you still had a choice in the matter," Slade replied. "I'm actually thinking that maybe I should have to apprentices now."

"NO!" Dick slammed Slade's arms, forcing him to release Dick's collar. He landed in a heap at Slade's feet.

"Come now Robin I don't—" Slade was cut off by ropes rapping themselves around him, binding his arms and legs securely to his body. He swayed, and crashed to the ground backwards.

"I warned you not to make enimies in Gotham; they tend to stay with you." Dick saw a black and yellow figure swoop down from the rafters, and the world faded to black.

**A/N: Did you think Slade had acutally caught Barbra? Muahaha I was just messing with you! (well, actually Slade was just messing with Robin but same diff) Anyway, thanks for reading! -Vanessa**


	4. Interrogation

Dick drifted back to consciousness. He registered nothing but pain of his whole body. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus. What had happened? Then it hit him. Slade. He sat up, his eyes shooting open.

That turned out to be a bad idea. Immediately he was consumed with pain, forcing him to close his eyes as the world spun.

"Robin, man, lie down!" Cyborg exclaimed, shoving him back down. Dick stayed there for a second, allowing the world to reorient. When the world stopped spinning, he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, looking down at him, concern etched into her eyes.

"Slade," he replied.

"We know that," Cyborg retorted. "We had just got back from pizza when someone brought you in, unconscious. What did Slade do?" _Someone had brought him in?_

"Who?" he asked. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other in concern.

"You do not remember who Slade is?" Starfire asked.

"Who brought me in?" Dick elaborated.

"We don't exactly know," Cyborg replied. "We were a little preoccupied with you being unconscious. She just brought you in here, and by the time we looked up to thank her, she was gone. She's not Slade's new apprentice or something, is she?"

"NO," Dick realized he may have put more force behind that than was necessary.

"Okay, calm down man," Cyborg said, looking slightly alarmed. "What did Slade do?"

"Nothing outside the usual," he lied. Starfire and Cyborg nodded, the usual was bad enough. The doors opened and in rushed Beastboy and Raven.

"Robin!" Beastboy exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Um, yeah," Dick replied.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus," he answered. "But I'll be…" Raven had already raised her glowing hand and held it over his chest. Within seconds, the pain reduced to a dull ache. "Thanks Raven, but you don't have to do that every time I get hurt." Raven rolled her eyes, clearly saying "yeah, right."

"So Robin, who was that chick who brought you in here?" Beastboy asked. Raven slapped the back of his head in disapproval.

"Beastboy, he was unconscious, how would he know?" Cyborg countered.

"It's okay," Dick replied, sitting up and starting to get out of bed.

"Whoa, man, you should," Cyborg was cut off by a glare from Dick. He walked out of the medical wing, and back to his own room, followed anxiously by the other Titans. Once he entered his room, the door slid shut behind him. He walked over to his closet, and pulled out a spare uniform. Once he was once more dressed in a non torn outfit, he tossed the destroyed one into the trash, and walked back to his closet. He shoved aside the rows of exactly identical uniforms to reach the drawers at the back. He pulled out the lowest drawer on the left all the way, then lay down on the ground and reached into the opening, pulling out a simple brown shoebox. He sat up, staring down at the cardboard box. He hesitated for a second, then pulled off the lid.

Inside was a brightly colored costume much like his current one, except for the short pants and pixie boots. He pulled it out, placing it next to the box, revealing a small black cell-phone type device and several bits of paper. After a few seconds of shuffling through the paper, he found what he was looking for. He slid open his door and found himself standing nose to nose with Beastboy.

"Hey Robin," Beastboy said nervously, jumping backwards. Dick held up the photograph he'd found.

"This her?" he asked. Cyborg took the photo in his hand, confusion spreading across his face.

"Who is she?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy snatched the picture out of his hand.

"She's pretty cute," Beastboy reasoned.

"Give it back," Dick snapped, grabbing it out of Beastboy's hands.

"What, old girlfriend or something?" Cyborg teased. Dick frowned, and glanced down at the photo himself. It was really a pretty silly picture from just a few weeks before he left. In it was Barbra, dressed in her Batgirl costume, sitting on the floor of the Batcave with him. He couldn't really remember why, but Barbra was laughing hysterically at something, while his mouth was stuffed with cookies. Come to think of it, it might have had something to do with his mouth being stuffed with cookies and his puffy cheeks making him look like a chipmunk. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Old friend," he replied.

"Wait," Beastboy seized the photo again. "Is that **you**?"

"Yes," Dick snapped, taking the photo back. Beastboy burst out laughing. Raven slapped his head.

"What was she doing here?" Cyborg asked, choosing to ignore Beastboy.

"I have no idea," Dick replied. "But I plan on finding out."

Barbra stood outside the Batcave's holding cell. Inside lay Slade, having been dumped unceremoniously on the floor, utility-beltless. He slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head. He turned away from Barbra and sat down in the chair facing her.

"So," he drawled. "Where are we?" Barbra just crossed her arms and stared back at him. "I see; I'm getting the silent treatment. You know, if you're not going to say anything, you might as well leave." Barbra snorted. "Well, if you aren't going to leave, and you aren't going to talk, this is going to get awfully boring." Barbra once more didn't respond. "You know, two can play at that game."

About an hour later, Slade threw his hands up in the air.

"What's the matter with you?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Barbra replied. Slade leapt up in victory.

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I got you!" Barbra rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, leaning towards the cell.

"Last I checked, you're the one getting all excited," she purred. Concern flashed across his face, and he composed himself again, sitting back down. Barbra smiled ever so slightly and leaned back.

"So what is it I did to provoke your wrath," he asked casually.

"Girl's tend to dislike it when you try to play armature barber on their hair," Barbra retorted, crossing her arms once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Slade replied. Barbra didn't reply. "You see this is how a good working relationship works. You tell me what's wrong, and I apologize for it. We could work together well."

"You talk too much."

"Kill-joy," Slade replied. "Are you sure you worked with Robin?"

"I don't know, did I?"Barbra uncrossed her arms and leaned on the table behind her.

"Last I heard," Slade retorted. "But he left, didn't he?"

"Did he?" Barbra asked.

"You're no fun."

"So I've been told."

"If you don't want to talk to me, what am I doing in here?" Barbra got up, smiling ever so slightly.

"You wanted to meet _Batman_, right?" she asked, walking over to the bars of the cage. Slade nodded uncomfortably. "Well, he's decided he wants to meet you." She smiled, walked back over and sat down.

"Really? Well this **is **exciting."

"You sure about that?" Barbra asked. "If I were you, I'm pretty sure I'd be a little worried about meeting him."

"And why is that?" Slade scoffed.

"I don't take kindly to people who mess with my family," Bruce snarled. Slade jumped, whirling around to face him. He quickly composed himself.

"Why I've been waiting to talk to you," he replied.

"You're from Jump, correct?" Bruce continued, ignoring Slade's coment.

"Yes, and I was wondering about your old…"

"You're the reason Robin was stealing from Wayne Enterprises?"

"Well, I—" Bruce moved in closer to the cage, glaring furiously.

"Were you…"

"Yes," Slade admitted. Bruce glowered. "Now now Batman, I was only trying to mentor him. After all, he's all alone in Jump since you threw him out." Bruce just continued to glare.

"Last I checked, he had some team mates in Jump," Barbra pointed out, staying around the edge of the room.

"Who you were threatening to kill," snarled Bruce.

"How did…"

"Stay away from Robin," Bruce snarled.

"And why—"

"Because you don't want to mess with us," Barbra agreed. Slade glanced back and forth between the two crowled faces. Then Barbra felt something vibrate in her pocket.

"Excuse me," she said, ducking out of the room. She walked into the hallway to find Alfred. "What's up Alfred?"

"Master Richard wishes to talk to you."

"What?"

"Master Richard wishes to speak with you," Alfred repeated.

"Uh, we're sort of buisy right now Alfred," she replied. Honestly, she had no idea wither she wanted to talk to him or not. She was leaning much more towards the "not" side. "I can't really talk right now."

"Perhaps you should tell him yourself?" Alfred suggested, waving her past him towards the door to the main room. Barbra sighed and walked forward. _I guess I can just hang up on him or something._ But it turned out Dick hadn't called, because he was standing in the middle of the room.

She stopped cold. About a hundred thoughts raced through her mind, the formost being "what the hell is he doing here?" He looked up at her, and walked over. He seemed to be fighting over what to say. Finally, he said,

"Why were you in Jump?" Barbra raised her eyebrows. _That was it? We haven't seen each other for a year, and all he has to say is "Why were you in Jump? _Dick started to open his mouth to say something else, but never got the chance, because Barbra clocked him with a right hook, spinning his head to the side and knocking him to the ground.


	5. Letters

_ Dick started to open his mouth to say something else, but never got the chance, because Barbara clocked him with a right hook, spinning his head to the side and knocking him to the ground._

Barbara proceeded to rush out of the room, not glancing back.

"ROBIN!" The four other Teen Titans rushed forward. Starfire helped him to his feet, while Cyborg stared in the direction Barbara had fled.

"What is her problem?" Cyborg demanded.

"Let's go ask her," Beastboy suggested, and he and Cyborg started off after her.

"It's okay," Dick declared, rubbing his jaw. "I guess I deserved that." Cyborg and Beastboy whirled around.

"How?" Dick's eyes went wide, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um…well… I might have sort of…I mean…"

"Did you two use to date or something?"

"No, no…I mean kind of… maybe?" Dick finished. Starfire frowned, Cyborg and Beastboy's jaws dropped, and Raven looked vaguely interested.

"You had a girlfriend?"

"No, I just sort of…I mean we kind of liked each other, I think."

"I don't think that's true anymore," Raven commented dryly. Dick rolled his eyes.

"I got to go talk to her. I'll be back soon." He turned and rushed out of the cave in the direction Barbara had taken.

"Um, what are we supposed to do?" Beastboy asked. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire glanced at each other.

"What can I do for you, Master R…Robin's friends?" Alfred asked from behind them. The four Titans exchanged another glance.

Dick ran into the motorcycle bay, only to find that Barbara's motorcycle was already gone. _Great, now what?_ He surveyed the dark cave. Batmobile: no. Grappling hook: not fast enough. Tarp? He walked over to the dark tarp in the corner of the cave, almost blending into the wall. He pulled on the tarp, generating a dust cloud and forcing him to close his eyes. He opened his eyes to find a faded red motorcycle. _No way._ He couldn't help but smile. Did this thing still run? _It had better._

Barbara slammed her window shut behind her, pulling off her cowl and hurling it onto her bed. Damn Grayson. Why'd she care anyway? He looked pretty happy with his friends there. But still, he hadn't even bothered to say hi. Jerk. She plopped down on her bed, burying her head in her hands. She really needed to compose herself. Losing control like that wouldn't be good, especially with Slade around. Well, Halloween-man. She smiled just a little. It really did have a better ring to it.

She stood, grabbing her cowl once more and put it back on her head. She probably owed Dick an apology. And she needed to see the rest of Bruce's interrogation of Slade. It was pretty amusing to watch.

Dick stopped his bike in an alleyway across from Barbara's house. He took a deep breath, pulled out his grappler and started up to the roof on the side of the street. _What was he going to say to Barbara? She probably hated him… "Hi" seemed way too simple. I missed you? No, she'd probably yell at him. It had seemed way better to just stick to business earlier, but that had just gotten him a blow to the jaw. _

To his delight, he found the window open. He ducked into Barbara's room, but…she wasn't there. _Oh, great._ He looked around the room. It hadn't really changed much since he'd last been there. Bed, desk, dresser, plain white walls. It even looked like she had the same computer. _I wonder…_

Dick walked over and sat down in front of the computer_. Babs will kill me. Of course, she was probably going to kill me anyway, and this might help me find her so she doesn't kill me._ He woke up the computer, noting with surprise that it didn't ask for a password. That didn't seem like her. After a quick check through her files, he was pretty sure this wasn't helping. Then he noticed that most recent documents had some holes in it, like a few things had been erased. After a double check, he found an encrypted file hidden on the desktop. _This is more like Babs._ After a few minutes, he managed to open it.

Inside were around a hundred documents, none of them labeled with anything but a number. He opened up the most recent.

_You really screwed things up, you know that? I get that you wanted some space, but…_

_What's your problem anyway? You just ditched us… You'd really rather live with a bunch of strangers? We're your __**family**__. You can't just…_

_Don't you understand how much we need you? Bruce is getting way more paranoid… He's always worried about me, and I'm starting to resent it, and… It all your stupid fault. I can't believe you left, we weren't good enough for you of something? I…_

_ He's so worried because you left; he was shut off enough already. He's terrified to lose someone. He's only got me and Alfred; he's shutting himself off from the rest of society. He's barely talking and… Did you ever think of what you were doing to us? I bet you don't even care, do you?_

_ You know what; I don't even know why I'm bothering. It's not like you care anyway-_

_You know what really sucks? I miss you Grayson. I really, really do. And you don't even care, right? I bet you've forgotten all about me already. Hope you're happy. And don't bother coming back around here, I'd beat you up. And don't even try to kid yourself, we both know I could. I just wanted you to know what you did. Have a nice life._

Dick stared at the screen. _'I'd beat you up'-well, she wasn't lying there._ He rubbed his jaw again. But had his leaving really shaken her up that much? He scrolled up to the first one.

_Why? Why the hell did you leave? You couldn't even have the decency to say goodbye? Did it just not matter enough to you? I thought we were friends…best friends. And I get to find out you left the next day when Bruce is acting depressed and I ask Alfred what's the matter? Why did you leave? Were we just not enough for you? There wasn't enough here to make you stay? I…I just don' see why you did it. Why couldn't I help you this time? I always tried to help you through this stuff. Did you not want me there this time? I bet that's it._

Dick couldn't believe it. That wasn't it at all. He'd just been so angry. At the time, he'd been planning on coming back once his head cooled off. And the last thing he'd wanted to do was drag her into it. As far as he'd been concerned, this was between him and Bruce. He hadn't wanted to put her on the spot like that. Dick stood up. He really needed to find Barbara.


	6. Beastboy messes up

Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire were still standing in the middle of the large cave Robin had brought them to. The strangely formal guy in the suit kept bothering them, and Robin still wasn't back yet.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Cyborg asked finally. Everyone shrugged.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" the formal guy asked again.

"We are **really** fine," Cyborg replied.

"Unless you could maybe give us some cookies?" Beastboy suggested. The formal guy nodded left. Raven slapped Beastboy on the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"Friends, let us not fight, we-" Formal-man came back out of the elevator, walking past them and out the door the girl who punched Robin had come from. A few seconds later, he came back, accompanied by none other than Batman himself. If he was surprised by the four teenagers, he didn't show it.

"I have a prisoner down there," Batman said. "Can you watch him until I get back? I believe you're familiar with him."

"Uh…sh…sure," Cyborg stammered. Batman nodded and left. Formal-man turned to them.

"I suggest you come with me," he said. "I will bring cookies later." He turned and led them down the hallway and into another room, which contained a large cage. Within the cage was…

"Slade?" Beastboy exclaimed. Slade smiled.

"Well if it isn't the Titans," he drawled. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" snarled Cyborg, turning to ask Formal-man, but he'd disappeared.

"Oh, nothing much, just talking to Batman."

"You mean Batman caught you," Cyborg retorted.

"Same idea."

"Well, you're staying in there," Starfire said.

"It's pretty fun to see you on the losing side for…" Beastboy tripped, falling forward onto the control panel, grabbing one of the levers to steady himself. The cage door released. "Once." Slade smiled, at least as much as he ever smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

Barbara pulled into the motorcycle bay. BANG. _That probably wasn't good._ CRASH. _Uh-oh._ She sprinted up to the main room, but the cloaked girl with purple hair was thrown into her just as she reached the doorway. They both fell backwards into the wall.

"Oof," Barbara grunted, climbing to her feet. The cloaked girl glared at her. "What's going on?"

"Slade escaped," the girl replied in monotone. BANG.

"Who let him out?"

"Beastboy."

"Why?" The girl fixed her with a look that clearly said that Beastboy just messed up a lot. Barbara groaned. "Let's go." They ran back into the main room. Slade hurled two disks at the red-haired girl, who was flying around the roof of the cave. She dodged one, but the other collided with her and she froze solid.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" the cloaked girl yelled, and the redhead's frozen form glowed black and stopped falling.

"Duck!" Barbara yelled, knocking the cloaked girl out of the way of a small ball. It landed in the hallway behind them and exploded.

"Thanks," the girl said.

"No problem," Barbara replied, hauling them both to their feet.

"Star!" the half-robot guy yelled, running forward and catching the falling redhead. Slade then kicked him in the back, knocking both of them into one of the shelves of evidence, which crashed down onto them.

"Hey, I spent ages organizing that!" Barbara yelled. Slade turned to face her.

"Oh, and she's back," he grumbled. Barbara smiled, pulling out her batarang. The girl shot black balls of energy at Slade, which he dodged expertly. Barbara hurled her batarang, hand-springing out of the way of the bombs he threw back at them. The batarang missed, lodging in the wall. Barbara landed in the middle of the room, facing Slade.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Slade purred.

"Why not?" Barbara retorted. "You don't scare me, Halloween-man." Slade lunged, and Barbara cart-wheeled out of the way. Slade turned to face her, and the cloaked girl reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back. He stumbled forward, spinning back around and roundhouse kicking her in the head. She fell backwards as Barbara tackled Slade. They rolled, Slade finally managing to pin her to the ground by her shoulders. Then, a brightly colored object slammed into Slade, knocking him off her. Barbara leapt to her feet in time to aim a kick at Slade's head, making him let go of Dick. Dick fell to the ground, and Slade rolled away and stood up.

"Well this is interesting," he said. "Let's see how-" He collapsed forward onto the ground, leaving Bruce standing behind him.

"Who let him out?" Bruce asked, clearly very angry to Barbara, but she figured it appeared just as calm as ever to most people. Slade groaned on the ground.

"One of the Titans?" Barbara offered. Bruce nodded, grabbed Slade by the collar, and drug him back towards the holding cell.

"You alright?" Barbara asked, offering Dick a hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure you hit harder than he does," he replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that." A soft groan came from behind them, and Barbara started forward towards the purple haired girl.

"You should probably dig your team mates out," she instructed Dick, pointing to the boxes of evidence. She knelt down next to the girl, who was starting to sit up. Barbara rested a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked calmly, keeping half her attention on Dick behind her. The girl held a hand over her head, but nodded.

"I hate hand to hand combat," she declared in monotone. Barbara smiled slightly, standing and helping the girl up. "Raven."

"Batgirl," Barbara replied. "Nice to meet you." Raven raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Why did you punch Robin?" Barbara figured she'd get that question several times.

"Long story."

"Star? Cy? You guys okay?" Dick called. Barbara turned and started forward to help him look through the boxes.

"Robin," Raven said. Dick immediately moved away from the pile, which then was covered in a black glow and floated into the air.

"Thanks Raven," the half-robot said, starting to stand up. Dick walked forward and helped him. Barbara rushed to the unconscious form next to him. The red-haired girl was shivering, her whole body slightly blue in tint. Barbara rolled her eyes at the girl's short skirt and sleeveless top. _Bet she has hypothermia with that outfit__**.**_She looped the girl's arm around her shoulder and half carried her out from under the debris, which Raven dropped behind them.

"Star!" the half-robot exclaimed, appearing to have recovered from his daze and hurrying over with Dick and Raven. Barbara dropped her into the chair in front of the computer and reached to her belt for one of the heating devices they used when fighting Mr. Freeze.

"She's probably got hypothermia," Barbara explained. "You should tell Alfred we'll need some hot chocolate." She heard Dick's footsteps as he ran into the elevator to go find Alfred.

"Can you grab some blankets?" she requested of the two other Titans as she clipped the device to the shivering girl's belt. It glowed red as it began to work. The half-robot guy handed her a particularly thick blue blanket, which Barbara draped around the girl's shoulders, ensuring to tuck it in tightly. The immediate task completed, she turned around to face Raven and the other Titan.

"Batgirl," she declared, holding out a hand for him to shake. He didn't take it, eyeing her confusedly.

"I'm Cyborg," he replied cautiously, eventually deeming it safe to take her hand. "What was that thing you clipped to Starfire?"

"Personal heater, we deal with a guy who likes to try to freeze people solid."

"Oh," Cyborg replied, looking over at Raven. The green guy slinked into the room, his shoulders slouched as far as they could go, followed by Bruce.

"What's wrong with Star?" he asked, worry underlying his tone.

"Hypothermia," Cyborg replied. The green-guy walked over and Raven slapped his head.

"Idiot," she muttered. Bruce looked over at Barbara, his eyes questioning. Barbara jerked her head upstairs, and Bruce nodded before asking his second question. _You let her have your blanket?_ Barbara couldn't help but smile at that one.


	7. Things have changed

Barbara sat on the ground with the four Titans. Bruce had gone upstairs an hour ago, but still wasn't back yet. She assumed he'd encountered Dick, and therefore she could expect them to come back after the ensuing shouting match. She had decided to stay down in the cave, keeping an eye on the Titans. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was more that they'd already accidently let Slade out, and more accidents were probably not a good thing.

"So you're Batgirl?" Cyborg asked, sitting with Raven and Beastboy next to Starfire, who was still huddled in the blanket. "Are you Batman's daughter or something?" Barbara didn't feel that question warented an answer. Cyborg tried again. "How long have you worked with him?"

"Since I was twelve," she replied. Cyborg nodded, seeming to be looking for a way to continue the conversation.

"Why'd you punch Robin?" Beastboy asked. Raven scowled at him.

"Because," Barbra replied, partly because she wasn't exactly sure herself.

"Because I deserved it," Dick announced, walking down out of the elevator with a plate full of cookies. "Complements of Alfred."

"SWEET!" Beastboy exclaimed happily, jumping up and snatching the plate and bringing his loot back to his team mates. The rest of the Titans were slightly more occupied with Dick's answer, looking between him and Barbara.

"Hi," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hi," she replied awkwardly. Cyborg glanced between the two again.

"So…you two know each other?"

"Yes." They didn't look away from each other, both of their eyes widening slightly at their simultaneous answer. Beastboy glanced up, noticing the awkward encounter.

"What's up with you two?" he demanded through his mouthful of cookies. Cyborg snorted at the younger team member.

"You left," Barbara stated finally.

"I know, but I swear it had nothing to do with you, Babs," Dick implored her, remembering her letter. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that," she retorted. Dick smiled, mainly because she wasn't yelling.

"Babs." Barbara frowned.

"Dickie."

"Fangirl."

"Birdbrain."

"Rookie."

"Short-pants." Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire were watching the back-and-forth like a tennis match.

"Really?" Dick quipped, smirking victoriously. "Short-pants? Running low on nicknames?"

"You'd rather I start throwing punches again?" Barbara snarled. The four Titans's eyes widened and they backed up against the wall. The two ex-partners glared at each other for another minute. Then they drew each other into a tight embrace. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy's jaws dropped. Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"I missed you," Dick admitted.

"Me too Greyson," Barbara whispered back. After a few more seconds, they released each other, both smiling in a nervous way.

"So…" Cyborg said, watching the two with a slightly befuddled expression. "Um, can I have a cookie Beastboy?" Dick turned to Starfire.

"You feeling better Star?" Starfire nodded, smiling.

"Yes, thank you. The "cocco" is very helpful," Starfire held up a large mug. Dick grinned.

"Always is," he said, smiling reflectively. Barbara laughed.

"You drank enough of it," she announced. Dick frowned.

"Liking to drink hot chocolate is not some sort of crime!"

"Oh, I'm not referring to your hot chocolate addiction," Barbara replied. Dick scowled as he realized she was mocking him.

"I didn't have any more trouble with him than you did," he snapped.

"You keep thinking that." They returned to glaring at each other while the other four teenagers watched with bemused expressions.

"So you two are…what, cousins or something?" Beastboy asked.

"Is your family really that dysfunctional that you'd jump to that conclusion?" Cyborg joked.

"Well, everyone else's family seems to be…I just mean that, you know, we've fought members of…"

"We're not related," Barbara bailed Beastboy out of the hole he was starting to dig before starting back out of the cave. "Please try not touch anything." The Titans frowned, glancing at Robin, who shrugged before standing up following her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Barbara paused in the hallway, glancing at him.

"Keeping an eye him," she replied, deciding that he'd at least have the common sense not to let Slade out. She turned and walked into the holding room. Slade, was standing at the back of the cage confidently.

"Oh, she's back," he purred, then Dick followed. "Oh, and Robin too. You two just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Slade…" Dick started, but Barbara just laughed.

"Oh, shut up Halloween man," she said. "You'll just give everyone a headache." Slade scowled, Dick looked at Barbara skeptically and mouthed "Halloween man?"

"Are you just going to stand here again?" Slade demanded.

"Nope," Barbara replied, turning and walking back out of the room, pushing Dick in front of her and closing the door behind her. Dick spun, stopping in the middle of the hallway and grabbing Barbara's hands off his back.

"Why'd we even go in there?" he asked her, studying for her reaction. "Are you worried about me being in there?" She frowned.

"Haven't you already had this conversation with Bruce?" she demanded. He faltered momentarily.

"Why should that matter?" he asked. "I'm trying to have this conversation with you, not him."

"You're going to have similar results," Barbara replied, pulling herself out of his grip and continuing down the hallway.

"What, I can't handle myself anymore?" he snapped after her. Barbara turned around, frowning.

"You call being forced to steal and try to kill your teammates handling yourself?" she replied calmly. Dick blinked, and she turned to walk away again.

"How'd you know that?" he called after her, much more calmly. She turned around, surveying him and deciding that he wasn't trying to fight. She dropped her aggressive stance.

"You're really asking that question?" she replied. "You've been away too long." He edged closer to her after determining she wasn't going to attack again.

"Not so long that I've forgotten how to settle an argument," he replied, smirking slightly. Barbara laughed.

"You mean when to quit," she corrected, before turning around. "Halloween man's secure." Bruce melted from the shadows behind her and nodded. Dick started slightly.

"Good," he replied calmly, glancing at Dick. "Watch out for how many cookies your friends are eating." Then he walked past them down the hallway and into the holding room. Dick watched him skeptically.

"Did he just make a joke?"

"Nope," Barbara said. "I think he's actually worried. You're friends must eat a lot of cookies."

"Thanks," he replied, rolling his eyes. "So Bruce jokes and you make up silly nicknames? Oh, and since when has anything in the Batcave been anything other than black?"

"What isn't black?" she replied, ignoring his attempt at humor.

"The blanket," he said, frowning slightly. _He'd always used to be able to make her laugh…_

"Things changed," Barbara replied, starting back to the main hallway. She stopped for a second, realizing she hadn't answered the question. "The blanket's mine." Then she was gone.

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating! I have admittably been buisy, and haven't really been updating anything. However, this poor story has been getting perticularly left out. So heres my apology to you guys, XxNika-chanxX, totallyPSYCHED, icequeen2897, E. Dawn B., DrakesChick and LadyMysteri, three chapters in one day. You guys want to tell me where you think I should go with this next? I'm slightly on the fence, and I'm up for your ideas! Sorry again,**

**Vanessa**


	8. Crash and Burn

**A/N: So… I've been gone for a super long time. SORRY! I nearly declared the last chapter to be the end of the story about four times, but I have finally found a train of thought and some time, and I will TRY to finish this by the end of the week (maybe two more chapters?).**

"What's going on here Robin?" Cyborg asked as soon as Dick shook his encounter with Barbara and returned to the main room of the Batcave.

"Huh?" Beastboy put down the cookies (never a good sign) to shoot him a worried look along with Cyborg and Starfire (Raven looked engaged).

"Friend Robin, you are acting strange around here, and you are not answering our questions-"

"What questions haven't I answered?" Raven glared.

"Who Batman and Batgirl are, why she punched you, where we are…"

"Batman and Batgirl are Batman and Batgirl, she had every right to, we're in Gotham…"

"Those are not real answers," Cyborg contributed. Dick sighed.

"This is what Gotham is guys. Lies, half truths, bad memories… I'm sorry I dragged you back here, okay?" The four Titans stared at him, then Starfire emerged from her blankets and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hello." Four teens jumped, Starfire released Dick. Dick turned, unsure of what exactly to expect from his mentor at this point after his fluctuation from indifferent to furious to… joking?... to indifferent to… "I'm The Batman." While the rest of the Titans seemed surprised to have The Dark Knight introducing himself, Dick was likely the most shocked. He couldn't think of the last time Bruce had actually seemed remotely friendly- to say nothing of when he was behind the cowl.

"Hello sir," Cyborg offered after a seconds hesitation. Beastboy took this to mean he could speak.

"YOU'RE BATMAN!" he yelled, leaping forward so he was right next to Bruce. "You're AWESOME! I mean, you cofounded the Justice League, you know Superman, you…"

"I'm sure he knows all this stuff," Raven contributed as she enclosed Beastboy in a black bubble so they couldn't hear him anymore. Bruce was still regarding them all with a blank expression, but Dick could tell he was uncomfortable with just how much Beastboy talked.

"Man of the Bats, I am most delighted to meet you!" Starfire proclaimed once it became evident no one else was going to speak. Then she engulfed the Dark Knight in a hug.

"It's…nice…to meet you too," Bruce replied stiffly. Starfire released him, still grinning from ear to ear. Dick was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Is the world ending?" Dick dead panned, raising one eyebrow to tell Bruce he found this attempt at civility shocking. Bruce continued to be a blank slate. Starfire looked quite alarmed, and Beastboy (who was now released from his bubble) flicked his head rapidly between the former Dynamic Duo.

"No," Bruce replied simply. The Titans continued to look confused.

"He's ready for transport." Seven heads swirled to face the voice. Dick wondered how she'd gotten back to Slade's holding cell after walking in here ahead of him. Bruce nodded. Barbara offered a wave before exiting the cave once more. Dick considered going after her, because she was acting strangely again.

"Slade will be going back to Jump City for trial." Bruce removed Dick from his thoughts. "If you want to accompany him, he'll be downtown shortly."

"Let's move out Titans," Dick concluded. The four started out. "Thanks Bruce." Bruce gave him a rare smile.

"We're here if you need us," Bruce replied. "And Alfred always makes extra for Monday night dinners." Dick blinked, then grinned and nodded before following his teammates out.

"So, if Batman's your dad, why did we have to wear blindfolds going in and out of your house?"

"Because that's not my house, it's the Batcave," Dick explained as the five teens followed the prisoner transport caravan from the air in the t-ship. "No one gets to know where it is."

"Except for Batgirl?" Cyborg injected. Dick was considering protesting, but didn't get a chance when the front car of the caravan exploded. Suddenly, red lazar blasts were being emitted at the t-ship from the sides of the road around the caravan.

"Seperating now!" Dick announced before the ship fell apart. "Everyone, try to get down to the caravan!" Dick looped around the latest bit of lazar fire before diving towards the ground to get below the fire.

"I'm having trouble up here!" Beastboy's voice announced over the com. "I don't like flying!"

"BB, you constantly turn into a bird," Cyborg snapped. "You had better not crash this ship you little grass stain!"

"Yelling at me is not going to suddenly make this ship easier to fly!" Dick landed his ship a little ways off before hurrying towards where dark figures were swarming over the caravan.

"Hang in there Beastboy!" he told the younger boy as he entered the scuffle by seizing one of the figures and throwing it over backwards. As it began emitting sparks, Dick realized the now disabled figure was one of Slade's robots.

"Friend Beastboy, your craft is on fire!" Starfire piped up.

"Mayday!" Beastboy yelled over the com.

"Beastboy, pull up, that's not a good-"

"Robin, look out!" Dick spun away from his attempts to destroy the robots before they could get to Slade at the rare shout from Raven, then ducked to the ground just quickly enough to avoid having his head taken off by Beastboy's pod as it plummeted to the ground. It crashed into several of the robots, and skidded along the ground until it collided with one of the police vans.

"Beastboy!" Cyborg's yelled over the com. "BB, can you hear me?" Dick had already started over towards the wreck before Raven's addition.

"He didn't eject." Dick doubled his pace. Fortunately, the robots didn't seem to care much about him now that he wasn't trying to stop them, so they didn't get in his way.

"Can anyone get to Beast Boy? I'm pinned in the air by the lazar fire," Cyborg injected.

"I'm already here," Dick said, surveying the wreckage for the best approach. "Star, Raven, can you stop the robots?"

"I removed the police from the burning van," Starfire replied. "I will prevent the robots from getting to Slade." Dick scrambled over the metal, managing to get down a crack so he was next to the cockpit but found that the release was jammed. Beastboy was suspended upside down by his seat belt, a small trickle of blood running down his head. Dick was contemplating the best way to jimmy it open when a familiar smell made his stomach give out. He turned to see the faint trickle of gasoline, probably from the van's tank. He yanked out his bow staff, smashing open the cockpit with a few blows. He bunbuckled the unconscious shape shifter, wincing slightly as he fell to the ground with a thud, but grabbed the younger boy and pulled him out of the wreckage as quickly as he could. Once he was able to return to his feat, he managed to sling one of Beastboy's arms around him to drag his dead weight as he tried to put as much distance between them and the wreckage.

"The wreck's about to blow," he informed his teammates over the com. "I can get Beast boy and myself clear, but make sure everyone else-" BOOM. Dick was still thrown over by the force of the explosion.

"Robin, are you okay?" Cyborg demanded. Dick managed a groan from the asfault. "Robin, het up!"

"Cyborg, sorry about your ship," Raven inserted. With that, the purple haired girl disappeared into a black bird shape, emerging from the ship and swooping to the ground. Dick pushed himself up to his feet, working on regaining his bearings as his hearing was still a little off (and thus his balance). Raven appeared behind him, encasing all three Titans in a black bubble as the lazars hit, illuminating them all in red light.

"Thanks Raven," Dick managed. She nodded as she dropped her shield.

"Guys, the lazars stopped, I'm coming down," Cyborg narrated. Dick and Raven looked around as Starfire zoomed up.

"Friends, Slade escaped," she admitted. Dick groaned and sat back down to try to reduce the ringing in his head and Cyborg's pod landed.

"What now?" the half-metal teen asked as he approached his teammates. The three still standing exchanged a look.


	9. Memories and Pizza

**A/N: Wow, I say I'll update sooner and then don't update- I suck, I'm sorry! MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING AND I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY. I swear and you are free to be very angry with me if I don't do so (assuming you haven't already given up on me which is within your rights).**

Barbara finished brushing her teeth and crept silently (with practiced ease) back into her room, closing the door once more and crawling into her bed. Her eyes were only beginning to flutter with sleep when her communicator began flashing.

"Batgirl here," she half groaned into the device.

"Slade escaped, went right through the Titans to do it." Barbara sat up quickly at Bruce's statement.

"Are they alright?" Bruce gave a positive grunt. "Good. I'll be at the cave in fifteen at the latest."

"How's Beastboy?" Cyborg asked as he entered the medical bay with Starfire at his heals. Raven stepped away from the bed Dick was sitting on, lowering her hands from his head.

"I think I'm doing pretty well!" Beastboy offered, starting to sit up but quickly leaning back on his pillows as Raven shot him a glare.

"He needs rest," Raven stated. "But there shouldn't be any lingering damage. The lack of a brain still can't be reversed."

"HEY!"

"Any progress on Slade?" Dick injected before the argument could continue.

"No luck so far," Cyborg replied. "He appears to have dropped back off the grid." Dick nodded, hopping off the bed and starting for the door only to find Starfire and Cyborg in his way.

"Friend Robin, you should not stress yourself with your evidence stacks," Starfire said. "We shall order the pizza and embrace the 'gelling.'" Dick opened his mouth to protest but the Tameranian drug him from the room.

"NO MEAT ON THE PIZZA!" Beastboy called as the doors shut. Cyborg took one look at the younger boy before racing out of the room.

"Can I order the pizza?" he demanded as he caught up with Starfire and Dick. Both shrugged. "MEAT LOVER'S SPECIAL!" Cyborg seized the phone from the counter in the kitchen.

"Make sure there's something vegetarian too," Dick requested as he was drug to the couch and pushed onto it by Starfire. "Beastboy did just about get blown up."

"Shall we watch the action movies?"

"Star, I'm not sure more explosions-" The doors swished open.

"Beastboy demands vegetarian pizza," Raven stated before walking over to the couch. "Where is my book?"

"Which book?" Dick asked as he looked around.

"Can I have a large- or do we want an extra large guys?"

"Oh! Perhaps we shall watch a flick of chicks!"

"The one you three threw across the room while you played videogames."

"Raven, _I_ didn't throw-"

"Extra-large meat lover's then, and then do you have anything for weird people who don't eat meat?"

"Cyborg, if you read books instead of throwing them you'd know they're called vegetarians," Raven snapped as she overturned cushions with her powers to look for her book. Dick was looking under the couch.

"Why do we care about this Hannah from Montana?"

"No one wants to watch that movie Starfire," Cyborg called before putting the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, probably a small one of those then too."

"What- do I want to know?" All four Titans froze and turned to face the red-head who had appeared on the screen with one eyebrow cocked beneath her cowl.

"Dinner," Dick replied, getting up from where he was looking under the counter and crossing his arms to look a little more put together.

"I take it you don't have any idea where Slade went?" Barbara stated.

"We'll figure it out."

"Can you keep us in the loop? Since he's clearly made himself our problem too."

"We have it handled." Barbara crossed her arms to mirror Dick's position.

"We want to help."

"We don't need help." The two paused for a second.

"Robin."

"Batgirl." The two glared at each other while Starfire and Cyborg glanced between the black haired teen and the girl on the screen. Raven just quirked an eyebrow as she watched. Barbara gave a small frustrated growl then the screen went blank.

"Why do we not want to talk to the Girl of Bats?" Dick shook his head as he sat back on the couch with Starfire.

"I just don't want to waste time talking Batman through our operations." He turned to Raven. "Hey, didn't the book land out in the hallway?"

The pizza had arrived, and after a good ten minutes of badginging, Beastboy had been allowed out of the infirmary to join the rest of the team on the couch as they all watched the movie Starfire had selected.

"Star, I'm impressed with your movie selection," Cyborg offered as he munched up the rest of the popcorn from his giant bowl. "Get Smart's super funny." Beastboy let out a loud snore from his spot on Cyborg's shoulder. Starfire looked a little hurt.

"I told him he needed to just sleep," Raven grumbled, shooting the green teen an irritated look over the top of her novel (which had been located in the hallway earlier). "Idiot." Cyborg laughed.

"I do not understand. Why did he inhale the dart?" Cyborg turned to face Starfire who was sitting on the same side of him as Beastboy.

"It's the joke Star." Starfire nodded and turned to Dick.

"Are you not enjoying the movie?" Dick jerked his head back up, covering his yawn with the back of his green gloved hand.

"I'm just a little tired," he mumbled. "It's a good movie." Starfire seemed appeased and returned to watching the screen while Dick leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes again only to jerk back awake a few minutes later as the TV emitted a clattering noise and Cyborg and Starfire laughed. He caught Raven raising an eyebrow at him on the other side of the couch. He nodded at her and stood up. "I think I'm going to bed before I wind up like Beastboy." He waved to his teammates before heading for his room.

Dick was about to climb into bed when he paused at the sight of his open closet. He made his way over and gingerly picked up the cardboard box again before walking back to his bed and placing it on his lap. He laid the old uniform and communicator next to him before taking a closer look at the photos. There were a few of a cross looking Alfred- Dick was fairly sure it was the time he'd broken a chandelier by swinging on it and Barbara had decided to take pictures for unknown reasons. He found another of him and Barbara sprawled on the training mat side by side staring at the ceiling of the Cave as one might stare at stars. _Things changed._ He laughed dryly as he moved to the next picture.

The angle was rather strange as though the photographer was shaking (Dick figured it was with laughter) but you could still make out Bruce laughing as he ruffled the hair of a younger version of Dick who was trying to escape the headlock but failing due to peals of laughter. Dick grinned. He was pretty sure this was the only picture of Bruce that had made it into his box due to the anger at his mentor that triggered the move in the first place. '_he's shutting himself off from the rest of society. He's barely talking…'_ Dick put the photos down with a sigh and closed his eyes against the words. '_Alfred always makes extra for Monday night dinners.'_ Dick allowed himself a small smile- he was going to have to take Bruce up on that.

This resolution made Dick feel better as he started packing the memories back in the box. He'd find time then to talk to Barbara too; their friendship had always been easy and natural and he owed it to both of them to fix what he'd broken. He finished packing everything in the box and shut it before putting it on the desk to be returned to its hiding spot in the moment. He then climbed into bed and sleep overtook him shortly after his head hit the pillow and didn't relinquish its hold for the faint beeps escaping the box.


	10. Warehouse

Barbara let out another frustrated huff as she stowed her communicator. Evidently Dick had already returned to a refusal to accept her calls. She shook her head before continuing further into the alley until she reached a dumpster. She jumped up on the dumpster so she could use the window sill to jump up and pull herself onto the roof.

_What's your status?_ Barbara fought a groan at the voice in her ear.

"I think I've found something, I'm working on scoping it out," she hissed back. "Be in touch shortly." With that, she took a running start and leapt to the roof on the other side of the alley, rolling onto her feet to avoid a loud impact. She frowned when she couldn't see anything through the skylight- the whole warehouse was dark. She slipped through the broken window anyway. Once she'd landed she paused as she activated the night-vision in her mask. She crept towards the large stack of crates that seemed to be the only thing in the warehouse. She heard the creak just in time to duck under the first swing.

Dick woke up to a loud banging on his door. He blinked a couple times as the full series of events from the last day flowed back, then got up and headed for the door.

"Robin, wake up!" Cyborg called. "That formal guy is back!" Dick assumed Cyborg was referring to Alfred as he opened up the door.

"He's here? Cyborg shook his head and led the way back to the main room where Alfred's image was on the main screen in an awkward silence with Beastboy and Starfire (Raven sat on the couch reading a book outwardly completely unfazed). Alfred smiled upon their entry.

"Master Robin, have you by chance-" Alfred paused mid sentence, glancing over his shoulder. "Please excuse me." Alfred moved off the screen to be replaced with a familiar cowl-covered face.

"Robin, did Batgirl contact you last night?"

"She wanted to know if we had any idea where Slade was," Dick replied, raising an eyebrow to ask how Bruce didn't know that already. Bruce shook his head.

"Her last contact with me was at ten last night." The Titans seemed a little confused at the gap in the train of thought but Dick just felt his heart sink at the worry thinning Bruce's mouth (not enough for most people to notice but Dick had grown up with the man).

"Who's out right now?" Bruce frowned slightly (Dick suspected it was enough for his team mates to notice as well). Dick took that to mean Bruce thought he was missing something. Wait, if one of the Gotham villains took Barbara why would… oh crap. Bruce must have seen the realization because he nodded.

"We need that intel."

"Of course. We'll start looking here too." Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire shared a surprised look at the sudden change of mind (Raven raised an eyebrow). Alfred appeared on screen behind Bruce with a frown on his face.

"I believe assistance is needed closer to home as well." Bruce frowned, but Alfred's glare quickly had him surrendering.

"As I have just been reminded of," he acquiesced. "I'm unable to check Gotham effectively at the moment."

"Perhaps you should take the Gotham end of the search Master Robin." Dick knew better than to actually take this as a suggestion.

"You're sure no one else could take that?" Cyborg countered. "Don't you have more people you can ask for help than just us?"

"Gotham's really not an easy place to be if you aren't used to it," Dick explained. "I still know it better than just about anyone though, it'll be a lot easier for me to search there than if we called in an outsider." Dick was glad that the facts made that much sense because they overcame his reluctance to go work with Bruce intensively for a while. "I'll be over soon." With that, the screen turned off and Dick faced his team mates.

"Okay," Beastboy cut in before anything could be said by either side. "Before we argue about Robin going to Gotham, can I ask if I was the only one missing something during that conversation?"

"Rob, none of us even knew who this girl was a couple days ago and now you're going off to hang out with your mentor you haven't willingly mentioned in the entire time we've know you?" Cyborg demanded. Dick sighed.

"Look, when I left Gotham I was just so angry that I didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. But she was my _best _friend and if I've gotten her into trouble because Slade was coming after me I've got to help her if it's at all possible."

Barbara jolted back to consciousness as her thoughts and memories zoomed though her mind. Since nothing happened in the few seconds after she could only assume was a sudden movement as she awoke, she slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings as much as possible without her awareness being too obvious to any observer.

Barbara was lying on her back as she seemed to remember falling though things were a little blurry. She also wasn't too worried about where she'd landed because the ceiling was solid with no skylights in view. Since the warehouse had at least three she'd seen this was a different spot. Her utility belt seemed to be missing as well which didn't bode well.

"Ah, good morning!" Barbara clenched her jaw at the unwelcome voice, but got up anyway and turned to face the black and orange clad man. She was still in a warehouse but this one was older and mostly made of brick. The windows were blacked out but there was light coming from some hanging lamps in the ceiling. "What do you think of my home?" Barbara frowned at him.

"You should really be flattered, only good friends invite each other over." Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to guess you don't have many friends?" Slade tried to look unfazed but he clearly frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you've kidnapped and blackmailed one of my friends, teamed up with possibly my _least_ favorite person to injure Batman, attacked me, teamed up with another person I don't like, attacked me again and chopped at my hair to try to blackmail my friend again, destroyed my home and given me hours more work to do and now kidnapped me," Barbara listed. "Yet it seems like you somehow think you're making friends with me." Slade considered this.

"I've already apologized for some of that, would you like another apology for-"

"You have absolutely no sense of interpersonal skills," Barbara snapped. "What I'd like is for you to give me back my belt and leave me alone." Slade frowned.

"I'll give you some time to think over my offer." He turned to leave.

"You might want to voice the offer so I can think about it."

"To become my new apprentice obviously."


	11. Working Together

Dick found himself on the road in the middle of nowhere staring at the hillside. He shook his head quickly to rid the thoughts and memories flooding his brain before pressing the button hidden on the underside of his right handlebar and whizzing into the Batcave.

"Robin," Bruce greeted before he'd completely removed his helmet. Dick nodded back in recognition, more than a little unsure of how to interact with Bruce at this point.

"Have you found anything yet?" The former partners quickly walked into the main room of the Cave and Bruce situated himself at the large consul.

"I've taken Batigirl's last known position and plotted out routes he could have taken without our detection," Bruce stated as he pulled up a map full of lines and arrows on the screen.

"I'll go check them out."

"I'll send them ranked by likeliness to your communicator." Dick frowned.

"How'd you rank them?" Bruce looked a little surprised momentarily.

"Ease, secrecy, likely destination," he reported. Dick accepted this with another nod and started back out of the cave.

"I'll check in once I reach the first route."

"Wait." Dick turned in time to catch the small object tossed to him. He frowned at the ear piece.

"I don't need this," he countered curtly. "I can handle myself."

"Barbara was checking in upon arrival." Dick blinked- since when did Bruce actually state his reasons?- but then nodded and set off.

Barbara had spent the span of time since Slade left attempting to gain her bearings. She was confident the warehouse was split into two rooms because Slade wouldn't risk hiding her a long way from where he spent his time. The door on the ground level was locked as were all the windows (from what she could tell since they were all second story). She was now sitting against the wall opposite the door (which she took to be an outside wall) and studying the catwalk system. The door opened and she quickly redirected her eyes to glare at Slade.

"Have you had enough time?" Barbara scoffed.

"What do you think?" Slade cam further into the room and Barbara prepared herself to react as much as she could without actually moving from her sitting position and revealing her lack of confidence.

"It can get horribly boring in here but we could start training now to give you something to do." Barbara kept her face as blank as possible as she didn't react. "Is something the matter?"

"Obviously." Slade paused.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Figure it out."

"Hungry? Tired? Did you hit your head? Are you still angry that I haven't apologized?"

"I might let you know in another few hours." Slade frowned.

"If we're going to work together you're going to need to communicate-"

"We're not working together. You've kidnapped me and I am thus angry with you." Slade sighed impatiently.

"I'm attempting to offer you a chance to better yourself."

"You've come into **my** city to screw with-"

"Now, we're established this is Batman's city."

"It's rude to interrupt." Slade held up his hands in silent apology and motioned for Barbara to continue. "I am never going to work with you so give me back my utility belt and let me out before I **make you**." Slade laughed.

"I think you misunderstand your position." Barbara smiled up at him.

"Bring it Halloween-man." Slade started to roll his eye but she sprung up slamming into his chest and causing him to stumble backward. Slade quickly bounced back from his initial surprise and after a short struggle Slade tossed Barbara into the wall which she hit with a thud then slid to the bottom of.

"It seems you need more time to think," he snapped, one hand grasping his side. Then he strode from the room. Barbara stood up slowly until she was sure Slade was gone, then grinned as she examined the scrap of metal she had gotten off of the suit. She returned to the wall and started back on the loose brick.

Dick chucked his birdarang into the wall effectively pinning the arm of the man he took to be the leader to the wall of the warehouse. His five companions started as they all stared into the shadows of the ceiling. Dick swooped down into the middle of the five.

"Boo." He couldn't help but smile slightly as three dropped their guns and sprinted away. He took out the other two with his bo-staff before either got a shot off then grabbed the leader by the collar as he freed himself from the birdarang.

"We didn't do nothing!" the man protested. "We're just small time!" Dick rolled his eyes internally.

"What are you doing here?" Drug-dealer-leader-guy shot him a confused/ terrified look.

"What does it look like we're doing?"

"You're milling around as though guarding something but we both know that you aren't. So why are a bunch of drug dealers guarding nothing instead of dealing drugs?"

"Maybe this is our hobby."

"Maybe Batman and I should bust your actual storehouse."

"Okay, some guy paid us to guard the back room!"

"He tell you why?" The man shook his head emphatically.

"All he said was to guard his store room. and not ask any questions." Dick glared some more, continueing to push him into the wall. "WAIT! He said we'd get paid with jewels from the First Gotham Bank!"

"When?"

"Tonight. Said we should meet him in the park by the playground."

"Good answer." With that, Dick slammed his head into the wall to knock him unconscious before heading for the park.

_You're on your way to confront Slade, aren't you? _Dick nearly jumped at the voice- he'd forgotten about Bruce's earpiece in his focus on getting information. _I'm taking your silence as confirmation. Don't do it Robin._

"Why not? Are you trying to claim you wouldn't be on your way to demand he release Batgirl?"

_Follow him-_

"Won't work, you haven't dealt with him as much as I have."

_He won't tell you either._

"If we have him he can't hurt her anymore, we'll find her-"

_Robin I know you don't want to work with me but we need to work together to get Batgirl back._ Dick sighed.

"Fine."


End file.
